Behind the scenes
by Knight Of Loki
Summary: Little chapters about the flock. Its how they feel and what they do when no ones reading.
1. First meetings

105463-M sat in the corner of her cage. The others had been taken away and hadn't come back. There had been 6 others in all. Number 105815-A had died in the cage next to her. Numbers 105953-B, 105625-O, 105943-H, and 105634-N had been taken away. 105463-M curled into a ball hugging her knees to her chest. She knew that, that would happen to her sooner or later. She would be taken away and not return. She also knew no one would know if she was gone or would care, for that matter.

"105463-M,"a woman's voice called out. 105463-M looked up. A dark-haired woman stood over her. She had her hair in a pony tail and a long white lab coat on. Under the coat she had a yellow top and dark blue bottoms.

"Yes?"She asked. If she hadn't answered she would be hit for disobedience.

"We have a new friend for you. 105463-M meet 105963-F,"she stepped aside so a larger man could come up. He had a child about her size in his arms. The child struggled, grunting as he did so. The man only laughed. He walked over to the cage and dropped him in.

"Make friends, OK?"The women smiled and walked away. M, as she liked to call herself, looked at the boy. He had dark hair and dark eyes. His face was bruised and he was in white attire, the same as her. When she looked at the boy she noticed he was looking at her.

She inched closer to him and he moved away. As she went to touch him something grabbed her pulling her back against the cage. She yelped in surprise. A larger hand had grabbed her. She was being pulled so hard it hurt. The boy noticed the flash of pain and thought fast. He jumped over and bit the person's arm. M was released and fell into him.

"Stupid fucking rats," he snarled kicking the cage.

"Rick, leave them alone," a tall slim man with salt and pepper hair and glasses shooed him away. M remembered him. He was always bringing her candy or fixing her wounds. As the man got closer the boy bared his teeth and pulled her closer.

"Are you two ok?" He asked. They looked at him and nodded."Good," he stood and left.

M noticed that the boy was still holding her. She wiggled in his lap. The boy let her go and she turned back to him.

"I'm 105463-M,"she told him."You can call me M for short."

The boy looked at her. He didn't say a word to her.

"It's OK you can talk to me," she touched his shoulder and he flinched away, like he was burned by fire. M noticed a small black thing on his back. She knew what it was."I have them too" He looked at her confused."Wings," she clarified.

"How did you know?"He asked.

"I saw them," she explained. He put his head down.

"You think I'm a freak don't you?" He said in a low voice. M touched his face.

"No, I have them also," she turned around. She had two brown and white wings coming out of her back. She felt a hand gently touch them. It wasn't like a hand, she noticed. It was more like a rush of air. A ghost, maybe. It felt like he wasn't there yet was at the same time.

"M can I have a feather?" She turned and looked at him.

"Why would you want a feather?" She questioned.

"I want to remember you. If you don't come back," she felt tears at her eyes but blinked them back. She wasn't allowed to cry.

"Fine but only if I can have one of yours," he nodded in agreement. M turned around and he gently pulled a feather out. Then she turned to him."Can I call you F?"She asked. He nodded and turned around. She gently pulled one out.

"F, if I don't come back, promise you'll remember me," he looked like he wanted to say something, but a look from her said just go with it.

"Ok," he promised. With that they went to sleep. M woke first. F was in her lap. He was curled up sucking his thumb. M smiled and soothed his hair.

It didn't take long for M and F to become fast friends. It even kind of hurt when they were moved to separate cages. There were also new characters that they met. 105823-I they called him I. Then came 105238-G whom they called G. After 105238-G arrived came two girls, 105928-N who they called N and 105398-A. By the time A was born they decided that it was time to break out.

Jeb, the salt and pepper haired man, decided to help them escape the labs. He snuck them out pretending to get rid of failed experiments. Thankfully it worked. They got out. M watched intently as he hotwired the car.

"Buckle yourselves in ok?" They looked at each other in confusion. What was a buckle? Jeb stepped on the gas. Everyone was thrown back by the force. M clung to three-year old A. What else could she do? I clung to five-year old G and eight year old N clung to F.

Jeb took them over to an uncharted safe house. He had stocked the closets with clothes. He didn't know how big they would get so he got over sized baggy clothes. That would also help conceal their wings. Jeb had an office and a cot in there.

Max, the name M chose, had a room all the way down the hall. Fang, F chose, had a room right next to hers. Iggy and Gaz, I and G, had rooms down the hall from them. The halls next to the dining room lead to Nudge and Angel's room.


	2. Growing up

Max walked stiffly down the hall. For some reason her wings had been killing her! As she made her way to Jebs study she bumped into Fang. A small hiss of discomfort made its way from her lips. Fang turned to look at her.

"You ok?"he asked. Max rolled her eyes. Always little talk with this one. Why couldn't she make Fang and Nudge switch?

"My wings hurt,"she admitted."I wanted to ask Jeb about it but I-"

"He's out. Want me to help?"Max smiled. Fang always made it better.

"Sure why not?"Fang grabbed her hand and took her to his room. She was the only one he ever let in there, actually. He only trusted her.

"Lay down,"he commanded pointing to the bed. Max turned and flushed, but did as she was told. She crawled up to the pillows and flopped down. Though she was 12 now, she had read all the books in Jebs study. And she knew what happen went boys and girls were alone together.

Fangs hands gently touched in between her wings. Max stiffened as there was a sharp pinching pain. Then, slowly, he started to rub. Max sighed as the pain began to fade. Soothing pleasure washed over her and she slipped into a deep sleep.

He sighed knowing that him and Ig were next for this pain. It was a proven fact that women hit puberty a lot sooner than men. Fang wondered it Max would do this for him.

Fangs hand stopped moving when he heard little snores. Smirking he leaned over and looked at her face. She was sound asleep. He decided not to wake her. This was, realistically, the only time they ever looked peaceful.

He gently slid off the bed and out the door. As he was closing it Nudge ran up to him. She was 9 now. Her hair was growing out long and she had all kinds of colors on.

"Fang! Fang!"she yelled. Fang put a finger to his lips telling her to be quite. She nodded understanding."Fang, Ig and Gaz are making things again,"she tatled.

Fang nodded and went to Iggys room. Sure enough Iggy and Gazzy were sitting on the floor. There were chemicals around them. Baking soda, Flour, Vegetable oil, and so on.

Suddenly Iggy looked up,"Fang?"

Gazzy turned around."Fang!"he shouted.

"Wanna see our latest bomb?"Iggy held up a little red sphere.

"What is it?"

"It's a cherry bomb. Wanna test it out?"Iggy smiled. Fang shrugged and they left the house. They got over 300 miles away before Iggy throw the bomb. It exploded making Gaz fly back and shove Iggy and Fang.

At the house, Max heard the explosion waking her up. She punched the bed and ran to the dinning room. Angel and Nudge were putting stickers on a sheet of paper.

"What was that?"she asked.

"Bombs of boom!"Angel yelled gaining goofily.

'Iggy Gazzy when I get my hands on you Ill kill you,'Max thought flying out the door. Since they had found out Angel could read minds they beleaved everything she said. Max figured that she read one of there minds.

Gazzy and Iggy were talking about new bomb blue prints and such when Max popped in front of them.'Uh oh,'Iggy thought.'Shes going to tell us to stop making bombs.'

"Gazzy Iggy what did you do?"she asked.

"Made a bomb,"Iggy stated dejectedly.

Max sighed, no matter how much she hated bombs it was a good defense."Next time throw it in the lake. I don't want anyone hurt."

"Fine no more- what?"

"You can still make bombs, just throw them in the lake to see if they work,"she repeated.

"Yes! Come on Gaz we have some work to do!"they flew off. Before Max could leave Fang grabbed her.

"How are you wings?"there was a lace of worry in his tone.

"My wings? Oh, there much better thank you. Now let's get to the house,"she took his hand and they flew together. When they got their, Nudge was cutting Angels hair really short.

"Nudge!"Max gasped. Where had she found the sissors?"Nudge what did you do to Angels hair? Oh itll take forever to grow back,"Max sighed grabbing the broom."You two go to your rooms and think about what you did,"the frowned walking away.

"Your acting like a mom,"Fang commented.

"Well someone has to Fang. Jebs not here and I will not let them destroy the house. We have to take care of it because this is our home,"Max was surprised when she felt the broom taken out of her hand. She almost thought that he would throw them down and kiss her passionately. But then she realised she was watching too much romantic T.V.

Fang bent down and cleaned up the floor. Max smiled and ruffled his hair. He shook his head and smirked.

Later that night they made microwave meals. Max looked around and noticed that Fang wasnt at the table. She put her plate down and went to find him. The others were too busy watching T.V.

Max walked around checking every room until there were none left. Well there was the bath room. Without knocking she opened the door.

"Fang dinners- oh lord!"Fang was dripping wet with a towel around his waist. His olive skin glistened and she blushed. She should have knocked! She ran out slamming the door. That was so embarrassing!

"Dinners ready!"she called walking away. A mumbled 'ok' was heard. Max flushed realising something. The flock was growing up.

**Ratings may vary**


	3. Fighting and Pants

Max sat on her bed shaking. There was a thunderstorm outside. She hated the thunder! It reminded her of the loud noises at the 'School'. A loud crack made her squeal and run to Fangs room.

Fang was just sitting there reading a book Jeb had gotten for him when Max ran in. She slammed the door and got under the covers. He looked down at her wondering what she was doing. Lifting the covers slightly he looked down at her.

"Max?"

"Y-Yeah?"

"What are you doing?"

"I'm um-AH!" She screamed when the thunder boomed. Fang raised a brow and recovered her."I'm going to bed soon."

"Ok."

"You're going to stay here all night aren't you?" He asked. Her head nodded from under the blankets. Fang sighed."Scardy cat, "he mumbled.

Max popped out of the blankets."Oh yeah? What are you afraid of?"he smirked shaking his head. Gently he shoved her head into the pillows.

"Sleep," he commanded. She rolled her eyes but stained down and closed her eyes. When her breathing was even Fang spoke," The thing I'm afraid of, Max, is being put back in the cages," after that he went to sleep.

When he was asleep, Max opened her eyes. The look of Fangs sleeping face almost made her cry. He looked so peaceful. That's when she made a promise to him and the flock. "I'm going to keep us out of the cages for as long as I can," she vowed.

The next morning she called a meeting. Nudge, as always, was the last down.

"Ok guy's here the deal. We're going to learn how to fight, "she started off.

"What! Why?" Iggy asked.

"So we can be ready if the school comes after us. We're NOT going back there. I promise you that," the others smiled and Fang smirked. That day they watched all kinds of fighting movies. Then they tried to copy the movies. That resulted in 3 broken tables, 2 ripped shirts, Iggy falling on his face, twice, 2 bloody noses, and 1 broken lamp.

By the time they were done Jeb came back home. Looking around the house he noticed Iggy and Max with their heads up. They had red paper towels to their faces. Gazzy Nudge and Fang were taking broken pieces of wood and a lamp out to the trash.

"What the heck happened?" He asked.

"We're trying to learn how to fight. We're not going back in the cages," came Max's nazzely reply.

"What happened to the furniture and your noses?" Max smiled.

"I round house kicked the lamp. Fang kicked a table, as did Iggy and Nudge," Jeb shook his head.

"Looks like we'll need new furniture," Jeb brushed a hand through his hair. "And," everyone froze, "I'll have to teach you how to fight."

They let out a breath. Thank god he wasn't angry with them. After Max's and Iggy's noses stopped bleeding Jeb watched them as they fought. He gave pointers and helped them fix their stances. They were able to copy most Chuck Norris and Jackie Chan moves.

The next day Max and Nudge went to go train some more with Jeb while Fang Iggy and Gaz stayed home. Angel was taking an afternoon nap. Suddenly Iggy jumped up.

"Let's make a bomb!" He shouted.

"Yeah!" Gaz agreed instantly.

"We need a fuse to light the bomb," they stood in silence.

Suddenly Iggy shouted, "Let's use Max's pants!"

"You want to die?" Fang asked.

"Well it's the only thing long enough!" He argued.

"Then you can die," Iggy grabbed him and pulled him to Max's room. Fang went to sit on the bed while they went to raid her closet. What? He wasn't going to help them. He didn't want to die! And he didn't know anyone who did. When they did come out they held Max's favorite pants.

"Um those are her favorite pair," Fang said. They boys froze.

"Shit!" Iggy cursed."Why does it have to be her favorite?!"

"She'll get over it right?"Gazzy asked.

"Yeah! Now let's go have some fun! They think they can just leave us here? Well they better think again!"Iggy ran to his room and grabbed the biggest bomb. Then they went to the lake. Iggy ripped up the pants and made a long fuse. He lit the fuse and ran like hell!

Max and Nudge heard the boom and saw the explosion.

"Damn it Iggy!"Max yelled. Once Max and the others got home she found Iggy sitting down watching T.V. Max thought nothing of it until she learned that he had blown up her favorite pair of pants. There were shreds of it on the trees outside their house.

Max ran and started to beat the crap out of Iggy. Fang pulled her off and was elbowed for his trouble. Finally, Jeb had to come and pull them all apart.

"What's going on?"

"Iggy blew up my pants!"Max yelled.

"Iggy?"

"She's lying!"

"Am not!"

"Are too!"

"Am not!"

"Are too!"

"Ok that's it both of you rooms! Now!" They grumbled getting up and going to their rooms.

"I'll beat you up later," Max vowed.


	4. Fixing a Heart

Max sat on her bed crying. Jeb had left over two weeks ago. He had gone to get food but never came back. Everyone knew what had happened. He died. He was probably caught by the School and they killed him. Though no one said anything they all thought it. Hell Angel thought it. And she was still just a child.

Suddenly there was a knock on her door. She tried to ignore it but it got louder. She grabbed a pillow trying to drown out the sound of the door. Only for someone to start banging on in, hard.

"Go away!" She shouted.

"Let me in Maz! The kids are worried. Holding a straight face she went to the door. When he was let in Max started laughing."What's so funny?"

"You-you-you c-called m-me M-Maz!"Fang flushed embarrassed.

"Shut-shut up!" Max shook her head and let him in. As he walked through the door she closed it and went back to her bed.

"So, Fang, what do you want?" She asked though she knew what he was going to say.

"We're worried about you. Max, I know Jeb is gone but we're still here. You can't forget about us. Angel Gazzy Nudge Iggy me, we need you, Max. **_I_**need you. Don't let one loss pull us apart," he stopped before he left, "The kids would like to see you for movie night. Ig's making a cake and snacks. Please come. I'll save your spot for you," with that he left.

Max stood there stunned. That was NOT how she thought that would go. Fang had told her, actually _told her _with _words that_ he cared for her and was worried. No one could take that away from her. Whipping her eyes and going into the bathroom to fix herself up, she decided to go to movie night. Being with the family and Fang would help her get over it.

~~~With Fang~~~

"Yo Fang how do you know Max will come down?"Iggy asked. Angel and Gazzy were sitting there with him making a German chocolate cake. It was Max's favorite.

"I just know," he wouldn't admit that he had spilled some of his feelings into asking her to come down. In all reality, he felt kind of bad. It felt like he had guilt tripped her. Making her come down because of him.

"Ok guys I got to put the cake in the oven. Give the spoon to Nudge," they ran to the living room. By the time the cake was done and the popcorn was popping, Max still wasn't down. Fang began to get nervous, was she not going to come down?

The microwave beeped and he turned to get the popcorn. As he did he saw Max standing there. He smiled at her, she came down.

"Am I late for the move?" She half smiled.

"No, right on time. Let's go," he put the popcorn in a bowl and took it out to the others. Angel was the first to jump up and run to Max.

"Max! Your here! Just like Fang said!"Angel hugged her around the waist.

Max looked up at Fang. Yes_ looked, _he had grown taller than her in the past two or three months."Really? He was sooo sure I would come down, huh?"

"Yeah!"Gaz ran to her next."He said he 'just knew' you'd be down."

"So what are we watching?" She changed the subject.

"Ummmmm King Kong or something like that," Gaz tried to thing.

"Were watching Sinbad," Nudge called over her shoulder.

"Good choice, I like that movie," Angel went to the side next to Iggy and Max, and Gazzy went to the floor next to Nudge. Fang sat next to the arm of the couch, scooting so Max could have some room.

"Thanks Fang. You always help me. I trust you the most. Thank you for not giving up on me. I'm sure some others did.*Cough cough*Iggy*Cough cough*"she joked.

"I heard that!" Iggy leaned up to face them. He couldn't really _look_ at them but he could face their direction.

"I didn't say anything," she tried to defend herself.

"Whatever," he mumbled childishly. Fang just smirked. It was good to have his family back again.

**This chapter is for my friend. She probably wont read this, though. Her Grandfather died two years ago two days ago. And last year her father lost her job and she had to move. She is now currently my editor.**


	5. Max and Fang on a couch

Fang started watching Max a little closer than usual. Ever since the Jeb incident he felt closer to Max than ever. He didn't know why, but he felt like a protective boyfriend. But they weren't dating. They weren't even together! Plus he didn't know how to date.

"Fang, Fang come watch a movie with me!"Angel called through his door.

"What movie?"

"Barbie!"Fang groaned, it just had to be _that_ movie didn't it?"Please Fang! I love it!"Fang mentally kicked himself. She could read minds!"Yes I can! I'll see you in 10 minutes!"she ran down stairs. Fang rolled his eyes and went down the stairs. Angel and Nudge were watching some sappy Barbie movie. He really didn't care for it but they would complain in he wasn't there.

About half way through the movie he realized something. He was making it his and Max in the movie. Not the prince and princess. When had he started doing that?

"Since you started loving her,"Angel replied not turning to him.

"I dont love Max. She's like a sister to me,"Fang objected.

"Whatever,"she shrugged."I mean what do I know, I'm just a six year old that _can't_ read minds and _can't_ tell how people feel?"

Fang scolded, but gave it thought. He _did_ like Max. But was it more that a friend. Than a sister. Maybe as a girlfriend? That word gave him some good feelings. And he was_ defiantly _the one to about _feeling._

Suddenly Angel gasped,"Max is home!"she ran to the door.

"Guys I'm-ugfh,"the wind was knocked out of her as Angel hit her.

"Max your home!"she squealed

"Yeah, I was just teaching Ig how to fight. Though he's blind he's good at it,"Fang started feeling jealous of Ig. Max never commented on him like that.

Max stretched and yawned,"Well I'm kind of tired. Who wants a sleep over in the living room?!"

"I do!"they all, except Fang, shouted. Nudge and Angel ran to get more movies, as did Ig and Gaz. They also went to get there sleeping bags while Gaz and Ig went to get there bomb plans. What? There's no such thing as normal in this house hold!

"Fang,"Max's voice called to him. He looked up to see her standing over him.

"Yeah?"was his oh-so-smart response.

"Your in my seat,"he shrugged.

"And?"

"And move,"she commanded.

"No, my butt's comfy here,"he smirked knowing Max would fight him.

"Fang,"she growled in a warning tone.

"No,"Max suddenly lunged at him. They fell back onto the couch with him holding her up while she tried to strangle him. Not liking being held up she wiggled around making them fall.

That's when everyone else came in. Max was under him and they looked like they were looking into each others eyes.

"Max?"

"Fang?"

Max and Fang turned to look at the others.

"Listen guys it's not what it looks like. We were just..."

"Wrestling,"Fang broke in.

"Oh, ok,"they seemed to be ok with that answer.

"Nudge, go make popcorn with Iggy, we dont want Max burning it again, do we?"with that they ran into the kitchen. Leaving them there.

Fang stood offering Max a hand,"C'mon we can share the couch ok?"she nodded.

"That would be good."


	6. Strawberries

~~~Strawberries~~~

That morning the books began. Angel being taken from her home and so on. So, I'll skip that and make an Angel part!

"She's a feisty one isn't she,"one of the Erasers commented. Angel looked up afraid. Three Erasers were standing around the cage she was in.

"I'd say. I mean really, the older ones were vicious monsters,"they laughed."Do we even know why these guy want her?"

"They probably want her as a _play thing_,"the third one growled. He reached his hand in and snagged her hair, yanking it. She yelped, tears streaming down her face. They laughed not noticing that she turned around until she bit him as hard as she could. He cried out and yanked harder before shoving her down.

"Nasty little bitch!"he snarled. He was about to reach in and hit her again when a had gripped his painfully hard. He struggled when the blunt nails began digging into his skin.

"How many times do I have to tell you not to play with other people's toys?"he growled.

"Let me go!"the other shouted again. The new one let him go. The third glared at him hard while rubbing his sore arm. Angel buried her head in her arms. Not wanting to see who ever it was. She heard the door open and slam. After a few moments a sweet scent filled Angel's nose. She un-hid her face and looked up. There was a lollipop in front of her. She looked at the arm holding the pop and followed it up.

"I'm not going to stand here all day. Hurry and take it,"Ari demanded. Angel hesitated and took it."It's not drugged or anything, trust me,"she nodded and unwrapped it.

"Why,"she paused,"why do you take people? Why do you work for the White coats?"

Ari looked into the little cage. Her face was dirty and a bruise was appearing on her cheek."Look, I'd stop if I could, but I don't know how. I may have the body of a 22 year old, but I have the mind of a 7 year old. I never went to school or anything. Plus it's me against the entire company. It just wont work."

"I understand what you mean. Sometime adults just wont listen, Fang never listens to me,"she related.

Ari laughed before sticking his hand in the cage and ruffling her hair. She giggled and squeezed his hand."Thank you, Ari. You should really go. There's people coming,"he nodded and left. Ari had found someone he really had fun with and that shared a connection with him too. He exited the room and whistled walking down the hall.


	7. Fangs POV

**_This is some books later in 3rd person Fang._**

Fang looked around the room. This was not the art room. Hell this didn't look like any room he knew. He turned back to the red-headed girl whom helped him, Lissa, and was about to ask her something when her mouth covered his. He was too shocked to do anything. Not move away. Or kiss back, not that he wanted too in the first place, but his brain just shorted out.

A flash of carmelish hair snapped him out of his trance like state. He gently grabbed her shoulders and pushed her away. She looked at him bewildered. And words, as they always had, failed him. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath. He had never been good with words, but he would make it work.

"Listen Lissa. You're a great person and everything, but I have someone I like. I may even love her,"Fang said truthfully. Hoping to hell and back that Max had, for some ungodly reason, been passing the door when this happened. He also hoped that Lissa would understand.

"Oh, I see."Lissa interrupted his thoughts."Well,"she laughed,"it was worth a try,"she smiled sadly at him before leaving. Fang sighed in relief before she popped back in."The art room is two doors down on your left. Hurry or you'll be late."

The rest of the day went well. Well, except Max burning holes in the back of Fang's head. And every time he would try to confront her she would turn away like she wasn't staring. It was pissing him off! Either stare or don't stare, but don't do both! Heck he was kind of happy when Ari and the Eraser came to fight them. But dinner was a disaster. Who ever this Sam guy was, Fang didn't like him. Max was his! Cough cough I mean a free spirit. And no one could control her.

~~~Later~~~

Max had taken off sometime ago. And that worried Fang. So he 'convinced' the others to go after her. He ended up finding her on the beach. He was about to call out when suddenly there was red. Blood was pooling around Max. Everyone stopped. Fang took a few slow steps before braking into a sprint. He couldn't remember everything he said or what had happened after words, but now everyone was in a big group hug.

_'Why would she do that? Is she suicidal?'_Fang couldn't stop the horrible thoughts from crossing his mind. He pulled her tighter against him as she clutched at his shirt. Once the tears and hiccups subsided Angel dropped a huge bomb shell on them. That this company is trying to kill hundreds of millions of people and that they now had to prevent it. Somehow.

A soft sigh from Max made Fang look up. She seemed much better now than before. Her arm was bandaged, and her tear streaked, but that was it. Her normal Mother-Max attitude had returned and she didn't seem so, depressed? Could she be depressed?

"Max we should leave. Find a uninhabited island and just forget about this whole saving the world crap,"Fang tried to reason.(AN: Don't know the exact words sorry)

Max shook her head,"Naw, if we don't save the world who will?"Fang couldn't argue with that knowing it was the truth.

"We are never coming to the beach again, got it?"Max chuckled and nodded sleepily. Fang called the others and they went to settle for the night,

~~~Next book~~~

Fang was sitting at the football game not really paying attention. Iggy was asking him to explain everything. The plays, the people, and, especially, the cheerleaders. Max started burning holes in his skull again so Fang shifted uneasily. It wasn't like he had a thing for cheerleaders or anything, but Max in a cheerleaders outfit. Fang had to stop himself and shake the image out of his head. Either Max would kill him or Angel would see that and it would not end well.

What caught his attention was when Angel said that Fang loved Max. Hell he chocked on cracker jacks and Max on her soda. Max started saying something, but Fang was too busy choking to understand what she was saying. Then they got ratted out and had to leave.

~~~Next~~~

Fang was furious! Max was acting like he was the bad guy. It wasn't his fault that the Doc. had been hitting on him. And Max couldn't say anything! She had rejected him so many times it wasn't funny. And it hurt. So he could flirt a little if he wanted! Plus he really didn't call it flirting. He was 15 for god sake! And she was, like, 21. He didn't like older women. Well, he couldn't say that could he? Max was about 4 months older then him, but he still looked older.

But the longer he thought about it, the more he could understand Max's side of the story. She didn't want the flock to be split again. And she didn't want to be hurt. But did she not know that by protecting herself she was hurting him? He guessed not, but he would just have to wait. He would wait till the end of the world if he needed. That's just how much he loved Max.

"Fang, you and Max belong together. Trust me. I'm blind and I can still see that you guys love each other,"Iggy patted his back. It was somewhat reassuring that others could see they were meant to be, but it also hurt. How could everyone else see it, but not Max?

"Fang are you listening?"he nodded.

"Don't worry Fang. We can help you and Max get together!"Gazzy shouted exited.

"Yeah we'll help too!"Angel agreed not really sure what they were agreeing on, but thinking she could still help.

"Yes! Project win Max over is in action!"Gazzy cried making the others shout happily.

"Win me over for what?"Max was suddenly at the door way.

"Uh, to get more candy?"Iggy suggested.

"Iggy you get enough candy by stealing it. Like really, where do you think all of Gazzy's Nudge's and Angel's candy keeps going. They don't loose it and the certainly don't eat it,"Max exposed him.

"How do you even know that!?"he cried.

"You tried to steal mine when we were young. Don't think I forgot!"

"Iggy is this true?"Gaz turned to him with tears in his eyes.

"Well, uh, you see..."

"Iggy,"Nudge stood up.

"As I was saying-"

"He eat our candy while where not watching,"Angel broke in.

"Iggy!"

"Oh you are so dead!"

"I think I should just- run!"he ran out Nudge and Gaz ran after him.

Fang watched as Max laughed. She looked like a goddess. Or at least that's what Fang thought.

"Fang, stop staring,"Max commanded.


	8. Surprises

**_I really didn't like the last book of Maximum Ride so hears what I think should have happened. No I'm not writing it, just a quick description. Everyone LIVES the parings are Fax, Mylan, Eggy, Nazzy, and Arigel (don't know what Ari and Angel's paring name is). Intex were going to release a nuclear bomb that took out the world powers. They were also working on a machine that blocked out the sun. Causing everyone, but the mutants, to be sent into another ice age. The Flock and Fang's Gang were able to stop Intex and everyone was ok. Yay for FanFiction! _**

Max was currently laying on her bed. Everything was mostly back to normal. Well, except for another Ari, Maya and Dylan dating, Jeb and her Mom dating, Iggy and Ella dating, and Nudge and Gazzy dating. Yes, everything was back to normal. As she was thinking about all this she went to brush her hair. Yes brush. With a real Brush sliding through her hair. You would think that from being on the road so long that her hair would be a mess, but it wasn't.

As Max was brushing her hair she didn't noticed her room door opened. Or the creek of the floor at his steps. Then again he was invisible unseen by any human, or mutant, eye. His arms came around Max as she slid the brush through. Fang suddenly became visible and grabbed her. She squealed like a small girl getting a new puppy. Fang laughed and threw her on the bed. She was stunned and couldn't move until Fang was on her. Kissing her senseless Max growled into the kiss and batted at his chest. Fang grabbed her arms and pined her down.

"Max can I use your- ew! Ew! Ew! Ew!"Ella turned to face the wall not looking at them. Watching your sister make out with her boyfriend was not something she wanted to see in her lifetime. Especially if they were pined on the bed together.

Max blushed and pushed Fang away mouthing 'later'. He rolled his eyes, but left anyway. When he was gone Max spoke to Ella."Ok El, what do you want?"

"I was going to ask you how to tell Mom your engaged?"Max looked at her and she smiled holding up the ring. Yes they were much older now, but Ella was still only in collage.

"I, uh, well, um, just tell her?"Max didn't really know what to say. Seeing as Fang _hadn't purposed!_ It was just infuriating seeing everyone getting married around her. Her Mom, Maya and Dylan, and now Ella. Nudge was already talking about her wedding and Angel was making plans. They weren't even adults yet for crying out loud!

"Do you think she'll be mad if I tell her? What will she say? What will she think? What will she **_do?_**"Ella looked horrified at that thought. It wasn't like everyday she got married, but still she couldn't help it.

"Look Ella,"Max put a hand on her shoulder,"Mom loves Iggy like her own son. Though she doesn't have any. She wont care who you marry as long as your happy. So just tell her!"Ella nodded before smiling and hugging her sister, then left.

The next few days went as planed. Ella told her Mom about her engagement, Angel became a flower girl, Maya announced her unexpected expected pregnancy. Ok, so most of the things that happened weren't planed, but they happened nonetheless! Angel also announced that her and Ari were dating. It was easily seen that they were quite smitten with each other, and there were secret bets on when they would end up together, but they weren't expecting it this soon. Well, Total and Max were. They had won the bets. Getting everyone's money.

But what Max didn't know was that there were secret bets on how long it would be until she was purposed to. Though some thought it longer than others. It was them who got the biggest surprise of all.

It was a hot day when this surprise happened. Max, Fang, and the gang had gone to there own privet pool. Provided by the government, of course. Nudge, Ella, Maya, and Mom were sun bathing while Iggy, Dylan, Gazzy, and Ari were playing in the water. Angel was sitting watching Fang, whom was watching Max. He had, had something on his mind for over a week or two, but Angel couldn't figure it out. Fang had become good with that. Hiding his thoughts from a very nosey Angel.

Angel, being the nosey person she is, went to tell everyone about Fang's odd behavior. Fang noticed this and decided to give them a show. They were expecting one anyway.

Max turned her head at the feeling of someone behind her. She was prepared for a fight, but when she realized it was Fang, relaxed.

"Max may I borrow your hand for a moment?"Max hesitated, but nodded nonetheless. Fang smirked grabbing her hand.

"Maximum Ride,"he started getting on his knee,"will you do me the honor of becoming my wife?"

Max's breath froze. She couldn't believe that he would ask this now!

"You, Fang, are the_ biggest _idiot in the world,"Max fell down beside him,"do you really need to ask?"

"No,"Fang smirked as he already knew the answer. Max kissed Fang passionately.

"Woooohooo Fang! Get some!"Iggy called.

Max just shook her head. Who would have thought that Total was the one who guessed right?


End file.
